


Темные воды

by LIMB_collective_mind



Category: LIMB (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood and Violence, Canon Gay Character, Canon Gay Relationship, Gen, M/M, Murder Mystery, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Occult, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Swearing
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:08:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23278342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LIMB_collective_mind/pseuds/LIMB_collective_mind
Summary: Сейчас сад был пуст и тих. В неподвижной воде покоилось его отражение: голубая джинсовая рубашка от Итон, черные джинсы Левайс, часы Картье и завышенные ботинки-челси от Прада. Красивые вещи. И маргарита хороша - ловит на себя блик от ультрамодной люстры, висящей в доме. Вроде бы все правильно. Но чего-то не хватает. Какой-то совсем маленькой детали, без которой все ощущается незавершенным, недостаточным, не тем.
Relationships: Adriano Battista/Matteo Ingannamorte, Adriano Battista/Tibo Tussenta





	Темные воды

\- Не передумал еще вернуться? В архивы недавно на переучет подвезли тринадцать тысяч документов из Ватикана. А Майора говорит, что скоро выпишут Медный свиток из Кумранских рукописей, он лично будет снимать копии.

\- Да нет, что-то не хочется.

\- А в лекториуме в будущем месяце выступит Аурелио Коррадо. Ты ведь говорил, что взял бы у него автограф на свой экземпляр "Азбуки эгрегоров".

\- А он разве не на пенсии?

Адриано аж подпрыгивает в кресле и смеется, предвкушая возможность посплетничать. Маргарита из его бокала частично выплескивается на ковер, но он едва ли это замечает.

\- А ты что, не слышал? - интересуется он, понизив голос, будто стюардам частного самолета, скучающим за ширмой, есть какое-то дело телефонных разговоров о бывших работниках "Незримой Коллегии".

\- Он ведь недавно женился!

\- Коррадо? Да ему же лет сто...

\- 79, к твоему сведению. И он все еще выступает с лекциями, как видишь. Хотя у нас в отделе поговаривали о том, что у него бывают состояния деменции. Но спутаться с 40-алетней испанкой ему это не помешало. Если так подумать, то даже непонятно, кто из с вас двоих похож на пенсионера, братец...

\- Ой да иди ты, - устало отбрехивается Томас. - Слушай, у меня тут вообще-то уже пятый час ночи, а мне к восьми на работу...

\- Так ты не приедешь? - тянет Адриано так разочарованно, будто и впрямь надеялся, что своими наивными зазываниями убедит друга вернуться в самый что ни есть ад.

\- Не приеду, Адриано, - отвечает Томас еще более устало. - Я лучше "Азбуку эгрегоров" тут у себя перечитаю. В кресле, с чаем и без всяких там... Ну правда, мне уже спать пора.

\- Майора тебе привет передавал, - Адриано прикладывается к бокалу, лихорадочно выдумывая еще какой-нибудь повод задержать Томаса, чтобы поболтать еще, но в голову как назло ничего не лезет.

\- Ну и ты ему передавай. Ну все, спокойной мне ночи.

\- Спокойной... Ой, Томас, знаешь что?..

\- Ну что?... - по умирающему тону становится понятно, что шансы на то, что Томас в следующий раз снимет трубку при звонке от старого друга, стремительно сокращаются.

\- Ну ладно, ничего. Спи. Удачи с торговлей.

\- Ага и тебе.

Адриано с раздражением отбрасывает на соседнее кресло телефон, в котором отрывисто звучат гудки, и залпом приканчивает коктейль.

Правда, через минуту телефон снова окажется в руках, чтобы связать его ещё с кем-нибудь - с кем угодно, лишь бы в салоне не было так тихо.

***

Пилар приглянулась ему сразу. Не как женщина, нет. Скорее, как профессионал, который работает от сердца. По крайней мере, ему так показалось.

Аурелио был женат дважды. Один раз не слишком удачно, в другой - более-менее. В первый раз все было по любви, молодо-зелено, он - перспективный студент, она - деревенская красавица, мечтавшая уехать в мужем в столицу. Уехала, а потом, спустя шесть лет, переехала к мужчине с более практичной и прибыльной профессией, забрав с собой маленького сына, который, как оказалось, был не от него. Во второй раз это уже была работница Коллегии. Молодая женщина из архива. Тихая, всегда вежливая и внимательная. В их доме с годами множились книги. С детьми поначалу не выходило, но все-таки, когда им шел четвертый десяток, родилась дочка, которая читать научилась раньше, чем ездить на велосипеде. Когда ему исполнилось 70, жена тихо угасла, и он постепенно привык к одиночеству. Дочь приезжала каждую неделю, но у нее была своя семья, а он сколько мог держался, не желая признавать ни перед нею, ни даже перед собой наступление старости. Так продолжалось до тех пор, пока не случился инсульт. Ему повезло, что рядом были соседи, и помощь прибыла быстро. Но из того забвения прежним он не вернулся.

Стало сложнее ходить, труднее выговаривать слова и повышать голос - как будто его тело разом заменили на чужое, бракованное. В доме одна за другой начали меняться сиделки. Все они раздражали старика, потому что одним только своим наличием напоминали о том, что он списан со счетов. А потом пришла Пилар.

Круглое лицо, женственная чуть полноватая фигура, темные волосы, едва-едва наметившиеся морщины. Она единственная не смотрела на него с жалостью. Улыбалась, щурила красивые черные глаза, поправляла волосы под чепцом, смеялась шуткам и поглядывала через плечо. Она интересовалась книгами, которые он написал, расспрашивала про исследования, могла часами слушать о его знакомствах, встречах со знаменитостям и о путешествиях, восхищалась достижениями, лукаво говорила, что он не такой уж и старый... Потом начались все эти случайные прикосновения. Взгляды украдкой. Кто-то чуть дольше задерживал руку на плече. Кто-то находил пустяковый предлог, чтобы лишний раз позвонить. Кто-то дарил дурацкие ничего не значащие мелочи без повода. Он ощущал, что улыбается каждый раз, когда чувствует запах ее духов на какой-нибудь вещи. Почувствовал, что ходить стало проще, голос зазвучал тверже - как будто кто-то отнял у него целое десятилетие, и он вернулся во времени назад.

***

Адриано стоит на балконе роскошной виллы, "дышит воздухом", пока Карло принимает очередной важный звонок. Может, ему брат звонит, и они договариваются о костюмах к новому фильму, может, какой-то кутюрье нуждается в работе специалиста, который справится с "особо тонким пошивом", а может это любовник - все возможно...

В руке очередной бокал маргариты. Адриано сам смешивал и вышло не так хорошо, как у стюарда. Цедить маргариту можно хоть целый день, оставаясь лишь в легком приподнятом настроении и сохраняя веселый болтливый тон, что бы ни произошло.

Внизу под балконом пруд, которому искусственно придан вид легкой запущенности. Садовник тут точно имеется. Он летом ходит в джинсовом комбинезоне на голое тело, а на голове его красуется широкополая соломенная шляпа. Черные волосы, карие глаза и полные чувственные губы. Когда он замирает над кустовыми розами, задумавшись о чем-то, выглядит юношей, сошедшим с картин эпохи Возрождения.

"Окружай себя красивыми вещами", - говорит Карло. "Это делает и тебя красивым изнутри."

Адриано привык прислушиваться к нему ещё с тех пор, как тот научил его разбираться в одежде, превратив из уличного мальчишки в молодого человека, всегда готового к ковровой дорожке.

Сейчас сад был пуст и тих. В неподвижной воде покоилось его отражение: голубая джинсовая рубашка от Итон, черные джинсы Левайс, часы Картье и завышенные ботинки-челси от Прада. Красивые вещи. И маргарита хороша - ловит на себя блик от ультрамодной люстры, висящей в доме. Вроде бы все правильно. Но чего-то не хватает. Какой-то совсем маленькой детали, без которой все ощущается незавершенным, недостаточным, не тем.

Адриано подозревает, что это как-то связано со звонком Томасу. И теми словами, которые он не договорил. Но что же он хотел сказать? Сейчас уже и не вспомнить. Томас там уже-поди проснулся, идет на работу...

\- Извини, у Джованни съемки начинаются через месяц, - Карло возвращается, его мягкий голос органично вплетается в ночь. В его бокале вино.

\- А что он на этот раз снимает? - интересуется Адриано. - Ему актеры не нужны?

\- Что-то документальное. Фильм будет называться "Сантьяго". Это все, что я пока знаю. Если ему понадобится кто-то твоего типажа, я ему напомню о тебе.

Адриано смеется. Знает, что этого никогда не будет. Дед не позволит. Делай что хочешь, но оставайся невидимкой. Не зря же Коллегия зовется незримой.

\- Ты так и не рассказал мне, как у тебя дела, - напоминает Карло. - Ты все еще встречаешься с этим Маттео?

Адриано смотрит на воду. Рядом с ним еще два отражения. Карло - все такой же жгуче-привлекательный, но возраст ему скрывать все труднее. А третий - невысокий, в деловом костюме, на лбу - черные рожки. Шепчет что-то Карло на ухо, и Адриано сдерживается что есть силы, чтобы не сообщить, что трудно откровенничать, когда знаешь, что прямо сейчас Карло общается со своими внутренними страхами и сомнениями, хоть и не подозревает об этом.

Выдавив улыбку, Адриано цепляет на лицо очки - как всегда неуместные в ночи, но так полегче.

\- Да, мы уже восемь месяцев живем вместе. Думаю, на этот раз все серьезно.

\- Значит, ты порвал с тем грубияном? Как его звали? Тибо?

\- Ну... Чтобы порвать, мы должны были встречаться. А ничего серьезного у нас не сложилось. Но мы все еще друзья. Ты же знаешь, мне сложно порвать общение вот так... без веских причин.

\- Без веских причин? - Карло усмехается. - А что же Чарли из Чикаго?

\- Все-то ты помнишь! После Маттео я с ним виделся только один раз, и... Нет правда, Карло. У меня все отлично. Мне кажется, это то, что мне нужно. Я ощущаю, что он заботиться обо мне. Ну там... готовит, убирает, слушает... И он такой спокойный, и выглядит отлично, ты же сам видел. Я счастлив с Маттео. Абсолютно счастлив.

\- Ну, то, что я видел, скорее говорит о...

В идиллию его сада какафонически врывается мелодия звонка, и Карло замолкает. Адриано смотрит на экран, и все усилия, потраченные на то, чтобы взбодриться, оказываются напрасными. Звонит дед. Адриано созванивался с ним совсем недавно - по прилету. Значит, что-то у кого-то случилось. А он даже не успел толком отойти от вчерашнего сеанса.

\- Мне жаль, Карло, я должен ехать, - Адриано ставит бокал на перила, пока не сняв звонок.

\- Понимаю.

\- Я тогда заеду к тебе в другой раз. Поболтаем, как следует.

\- Ты же знаешь, я всегда рад тебя принять.

Адриано благодарно кивает и, прикладывая трубку к уху, следует к лестнице на первый этаж, где горничная готовится подать ему пальто.

Карло действительно будет рад его принять в любое время, когда не будет подвержен своим депрессиям или обсессиям, что случается все чаще. У него свои демоны.

***

Медовый месяц они с Пилар провели на Кипре. Долгие прогулки, морской горячий ветер, шум волн, ее белый легкий сарафан, обвивающий стройные ноги. Ночи напролет в разговорах и ласках, благодаря которым он снова чувствовал себя немного безумным и влюбленным, как мальчишка. Её радость подаркам, горячие слова благодарности и новые выдумки - чтобы порадовать его. Он давно не чувствовал себя таким живым.

По возвращению они поселились у него доме, как законные муж и жена. Дочь не сильно этому всему радовалась. Детская ревность. Слишком привыкла, что кроме нее, у него никого нет. А еще и все эти предрассудки, мол, седина в бороду, бес в ребро. Но ничего, когда-нибудь и она состарится, тогда и поймет, что одиночество - это темная вода. Ты можешь захлебнуться, а можешь и спастись, если кто-то протягивает руку и держит тебя на плаву.

Ему было приятно дарить ей вещи, видеть на ней все эти новые платья, давать деньги на покупки. Ещё одна забытая возможность почувствовать себя мужчиной. Он не возражал, когда она приносила в дом обновки. Они редко ссорились, разве что, когда она напоминала ему о том, что ему нужно пить таблетки или пораньше ложится спать. Или когда она, не спросив его, купила себе автомобиль. Тогда они здорово поругались, но быстро помирились. В конце концов, хозяйничала по дому она фактически в одиночку, и ей нужна была машина, чтобы ездить за покупками и по делам. Может быть, чуть менее дорогая и презентабельная, и все же они были вместе уже почти полгода, и она заслужила подарок. Она так сказала, и он, пожалуй, был с ней согласен. К тому же, машина была бы полезна, если бы с ним что-то случилось и потребовалось бы срочно везти его в больницу. Все-таки он не молод, и возраст берет свое. Это она ему тоже сказала. И здесь он согласился уже по инерции.

***

\- В Эсквино, к Порта Маджоре, - бросает Адриано, плюхнувшись на пассажирское сидение и борясь с ремнем безопасности.- Тебе уже звонили?

\- Угу, - в своей красноречивой манере отзывается Фабрицио, заводя двигатель.

Он не выказывает и капли удивления о том, что Адриано в кои-то веки сел рядом, а не сзади. Такое периодически случается. Обычно, когда он взбудоражен, и у него нет компании, чтобы разделить с кем-то свое состояние.

\- Нет, ты только представь. 18 часов назад кончился сеанс в Лос-Анжелесе, и нате пожалуйста, снова. Неужели у них там рук не хватает? Я слышал, в этом году у нас шесть рекрутов проходит обучение, причем экзорцистов среди них двое. И все равно мало им людей? Ну, какого черта! Если это передается по крови, то нужно образовывать династии, я считаю, и передавать умения, как семейное дело. Разве это так сложно?

Фабрицио делает звук колонок, из которых льется русский шансон, потише. Хотя Адриано едва ли это замечает, он без труда перекрывает любого солиста.

\- Дед был какой-то... не знаю... не как обычно. Похоже, там что-то с какой-то шишкой случилось. Или с его знакомым. Господи, только бы не ребенок.

Он лезет в бардачок и, пошебуршав там, достает блеснувший в свете встречных фар пузырек успокоительного, закидывает в себя две таблетки, нашаривает выдохшуюся минеральную воду, наполовину выпитую Фабрицио, и делает глоток, брезгливо морщится, но затем делает еще один.

\- Думаешь на всю ночь? - спрашивает он.

Фабрицио неопределенно пожимает плечами - откуда ему знать, он никогда не присутствовал, а о том, что происходит на сеансах может только догадываться по обрывочным рассказам. Но Адриано этого

достаточно, чтобы воспринимать происходящее, как полноценную беседу.

\- Ну да, не на полчаса, это точно, - соглашается он. - Я иногда думаю внести предложение давать нам отпуск в несколько месяцев. Ну знаешь, чтобы прийти в себя. А потом понимаю, что если раз соскочишь с колеи, то потом не захочешь вернуться. Как Томас.

Ночной Рим полон гуляк и туристов. Лимузин провожают взглядами, даже иногда фотографируют. Наверняка воображают, что внутри звезда, модель или политик. А внутри никто, и звать их никак. Их имен нет ни в одном списке, кроме засекреченных.

Машина спешит к точке сбора, а Адриано продолжает гадать, что они увидят по прибытию.

***

Сантьяго Марселло - его адвокат и давний друг. Когда они пришли к нему со своей просьбой, он несказанно удивился, о чем и сообщил, преподнеся свои опасения под видом осторожных сомнений. Не рано ли говорить о переписывании документов о наследстве?

Аурелио не собирался оставлять дочь ни с чем. Но он, как мужчина, и как человек, понимающий что не вечен, должен был позаботиться и о своей женщине. Пилар страшилась будущего без него, о чем говорила постоянно. Это даже мешало ей спать по ночам, из-за чего она становилась раздражительной и агрессивной. Они оформили документы, и Пилар успокоила мужа, что можно не сообщать дочери об этом сразу - а подождать, пока пройдет время, и она свыкнется с новым семейным положением отца. Она обязательно поймет, что Аурелио сделал правильный выбор, ведь жена заботилась о нем. А он нуждался в заботе, ведь мало того, что последствия инсульта давали о себе знать, и он вынужден был сидеть на таблетках, так еще и у него начались приступы деменции.

Впрочем Аурелио не был так уж уверен в последнем. Да, инсульт сделал его мышление тяжеловесным на какое-то время, но потом это прошло, благодаря Пилар и ее заботе. И сейчас он ощущал свой разум ясным и вполне последовательным, как и всегда. Он даже пробовал вернуться к завершению своей последней книги по сигилам, которую писал на основании многолетнего изучения работ членов культа "Зос Киа". Однако Пилар не давала ему засиживаться допоздна, как он делал это раньше, утверждая, что если он не будет придерживаться режима, то это нанесет ущерб его здоровью.

Он слушался, сомневаясь в себе, ведь по ее словам он все чаще забывал о каких-то важным мелочах. То оставит газ включенным, то потеряет ключи, а она найдет их в таком месте, куда он уж точно положить их не мог, то забудет позвонить по важному делу, хотя она напоминала. Все эти мелочи копились, как снежный ком, и начинали его пугать. Он уже не мог полностью доверять себе. И когда Пилар несколько раз извинялась за него перед знакомыми за то, что он что-то забыл или потерял, ощущал за себя жгучий стыд и ему хотелось провалиться сквозь землю. Из-за этого ему все реже хотелось видется с друзьями и приятелями, и постепенно все его общение свелось к редким визитам

дочери и звонкам пары старых друзей. Все его время безраздельно заполучила Пилар, которая теперь заправляла всем в доме.

Она теперь была раздражена на него почти все время. Огрызалась, грубила, приказывала. Он не мог ее винить, ведь трудно жить с немощным человеком, который к тому же еще и не отвечает за свои слова или действия. О том, что она когда-то видела в нем мужчину, уже и речи не шло. Он был жалким стариком, никому не нужным и живущим только по ее милости.

Однажды после особо крепкого и тяжелого сна он проснулся в незнакомом месте - в незнакомой комнате, без одежды. Добравшись до двери и выглянув в коридор, он увидел, что находится в гостинице. Он понятия не имел, как оказался здесь, и ему стало по-настоящему страшно за то, что у него совсем теряется рассудок. Он побоялся тогда звонить Пилар и сообщать ей о своем унизительном положении, и связался со своим другом Сантьяго. Когда тот приехал, Аурелио плакал, потому что уже не знал, чего еще от себя можно ожидать. И Сантьяго, привезший ему одежду и заплативший за номер, осторожно спросил, следит ли его друг за тем, какими таблетками поит его жена. И может ли он поручится, что Пилар не дает ему ничего "лишнего". Первой реакцией Аурелио был гнев, что тот вообще мог так подумать об этой святой женщине, а затем он начал прокручивать последние месяцы своей жизни в голове, из-за чего долго молчал, не в силах вымолвить ни слова. Эта тишина была разбита голосом разъяренной Пилар, которая приехала по звонку метродотеля. Она буквально выволокла своего мужа из комнаты, попутно объясняя Сантьяго, что его деменция уже достигла таких масштабов, что она не справляется и вынуждена будет принять меры. Какие именно, она так и не сказала. Сантьяго так и не вступил с нею в разговор, молча провожая своего друга глазами.

***

\- Не было никаких сомнений в том, что ты приедешь последним, - такими словами встречает его Кавалли, когда Адриано выбирается из машины.

С водительской стороны тоже хлопает дверца - Фабрицио сгорбился над своей зажигалкой, прикуривая крепкую сигарету.

\- А тебе больше нечем тут заняться что ли, кроме как меня караулить? - недружелюбно отзывается Адриано, поправляя воротник пальто. Бросив на напарника злобный взгляд, идет ко входу в двухэтажных дом, где живут пострадавшие.

Здание полностью оцеплено спецназом, прохожих просят не задерживаться. В соседних домах горят окна и к стеклам прижаты возбужденные лица. Плохой знак. Кто-то уже пострадал. Сильно.

Адриано ищет среди рабочей группы хоть одно знакомое лицо, но как назло все в отряде незнакомые. Расспрашивать Кавалли жуть как не хочется. И маргариты попросить не у кого. Адриано терпеть не может сеансы без алкоголя. Не говоря уже о том, что он терпеть не может следить за состоянием Кавалли и проявлять о нем заботу.

\- Мы сейчас идем? - все-таки оборачивается Адриано к нему нетерпеливо.

\- Ждем, пока закончат судмедэксперты, - отвечает Кавалли холодно, в руках его знакомый дипломат с реквизитом.

"Значит там труп," - думает Адриано, стараясь сохранять к этому всему отстраненное отношение.

\- А кто?.. - все-таки срывается с языка само собой.

\- Кое-кто знакомый. Можно сказать, коллега, - сообщает мужчина сухо и кивает подбородком в сторону.

Адриано оборачивается туда, полный недобрых предчувствий, и видит сидящую на краю медицинской машины женщину. Она плачет, закутавшись в одеяло и прижав к глазам платок. Рядом стоит молоденькая санитарка и держит руку на ее плече.

Адриано понимает, что не хочет этого делать - это выжмет из него силы больше, чем сеанс. Но ноги сами несут его туда. Они и правда знакомы. Виделись на семинарах, лекциях и симпозиумах - в основном, из-за Томаса. Она работает в архиве Ватикана, как когда-то работала ее мать. Они пару раз чокались с этой женщиной коктейлями и обсуждали ее мужа. Она узнает его и, зарыдав еще громче, дает заключить себя а объятья.

***

Все началось из-за мелочи. Он отказался пить на ночь таблетки, и она взбеленилась. Припомнила ему все, что "терпела от него за последние месяцы", все свои "труды и заботы". Называла гнусным вонючим стариком, у которого "хер не стоит". Вспомнила и перебрала всех его "блядских" друзей, особенно "ебанного" Сантьяго, этого "хуевого" адвокатишку, который "хрен знает что о себе возомнил". Стены этого дома, сплошь закрытые шкафами и полками книг, никогда раньше не слышали таких слов. А он никогда не видел ничего подобного: некогда любимое и любящее лицо было по-ведьмински искажено яростью, превратилось в гротескную маску, демонически преобразилось, и он ощутил первобытный ужас, глядя в глаза, полные нечеловеческой ярости и ненависти. Даже то, что Сантьяго оказался прав, его сейчас не волновало, он ощутил себя беспомощным перед этой всепоглощающей злобой.

А когда она поволокла его в ванную, он понял, что до этого боялся недостаточно. Настоящий страх пришел именно сейчас, когда она тащила его неожиданно сильными руками, невзирая на его сопротивление и попытки упираться. Она перевалила его через край ванны, и от удара он ощутил боль, а в ушах явственно послышался хруст. Затем она врезала ему ногой, обутой в ковбойский сапог - она так и не разулась, когда они вернулись. Потом ударила еще и еще. Он стонал, пытался кричать и звать на помощь, и ощущая при каждом ударе, как шевелится кость сломанной ключицы. Он думал, сколько боли может выдержать один человек? Он не знал, что это всего лишь начало, и впереди несколько часов кошмара - настоящая боль пришла после...

***

Его рубашка на груди пропиталась ее слезами насквозь, не помог даже второй платок, который он ей вручил. Слова лились из нее потоком, и он не мог их остановить. Он слушал, понимая, что разделив с ней горе, делает ее боль чуточку меньше. Если кому-то рассказать, всегда легче - ему ли не знать. И ему ли не знать, как трудно найти того, кому можно рассказать. Их, наконец, впускают в дом. Модные ботинки-челси погружаются в темную воду едва ли не по щиколотку. Все произошло в ванной, и дом был полузатоплен, когда дочь приехала к отцу.

Он идет, рассекая в этой черной воде, в которой плавают частички крови, следуя за Кавалли, тот держится прямо и невозмутимо. Адриано видит, как рябь колеблет отражение его собственного лица - они прошли через гостиную, где зажжен свет, и несколько агентов в плащах обмениваются мнениями с тревожными лицами. Они поднимаются по лестнице. Набухшая от воды ковровая дорожка чавкает, в ней остаются четкие отпечатки следов от ботинок Кавалли, они быстро набрякают водой - красной, ведь дорожка красная. А в ушах Адриано звучит сбивчивый рассказ о том, что дочь нашла в ванной... Он тогда больше всего на свете хотел зажать уши, и теперь эта деталь преследует его назойливой мухой - "анальное изнасилование вешалкой". Помимо многих и многих прочих изуверских ранений, сравнимых разве что со средневековыми инквизиторскими пытками.

Эту женщину дочь обнаружила в спальне спящей, будто ничего и не произошло. Когда приехала полиция, та пыталась изображать ужас и неведение, кричала, что кто-то пробрался в дом, а потом еще и про деменцию - якобы, увечья он мог нанести себе сам - он давно был нездоров... А потом она сорвалась и кидалась на полицейских.

Такие буйные "пациенты" им редко доставались. Еще реже они оказывались одержимыми. И Адриано подозревал, что после диагностики окажется, что ничего в ней нет. Точнее, никого. Уж больно рационально она описывала версии того, что могло произойти с мужем. На такое способны только люди. И от этого было даже страшнее.

***

На этот раз им "повезло", сеанса не потребовалось. Кавалли все равно остался там, чтобы "ради интереса" побеседовать с полицейскими и понаблюдать. Адриано, не увидев в обездвиженной при помощи наручников женщине, "ничего", мог идти восвояси. Женщина даже не выглядела безумной - обыкновенная, средних лет, чуть расплывшаяся, лицо гладкое, красивые волосы. Во взгляде - никакой пустоты или тяжести, какую любят приписывать маньякам. Увидишь такую на рынке, пройдешь мимо, даже не обратив внимания.

Спустившись в гостиную, он на миг притормозил, заметив бар, но все же решил, что это будет выглядеть слишком цинично, поэтому вышел из дома, не оглядываясь. Дочери Аурелио вкололи успокоительное и, видимо, усадили в машину. Он порадовался, что не придется снова идти к ней и сообщать вердикт. Кто-нибудь другой расскажет, он здесь находиться уже не мог.

Фабрицио, завидев его приближение, повернулся к нему всем корпусом и замер, ожидая распоряжений.

\- Ты кури, я пару минут просто посижу в машине, - Адриано постарался улыбнуться и сел на пассажирское. Там он запил безвкусной минералкой еще две таблетки. Дверцу он оставил приоткрытой, чтобы избежать ощущения отрезанности от людей и слышать голоса.

Достал мобильный телефон, и набрал номер на быстром наборе. Гудки шли долго, но, наконец, на том конце сняли трубку:

\- Эй, привеет! Угадай, кто вернулся из Лос-Анжелеса?! - начал он преувеличенно бодрым голосом, и уже осознавая, что зря звонит.

\- Адриано?..- голос Маттео был сонным, еще бы - на дворе два часа ночи, да еще и будний день. - Я думал, ты вернешься только завтра, - он прочистил горло, чтобы совладать с хриплостью.- У тебя все хорошо?

\- Да, все замечательно! Я так соскучился по тебе! Очень-очень, понимаешь? Ты... Эм... не хотел бы сделать что-нибудь сумасшедшее? Выбраться куда-нибудь прямо посреди ночи? Можно даже не в клуб. Хочешь, в боулинг? Или знаешь, можем даже к тебе в зал поехать и устроить ночную тренировку? - чем дальше Адриано говорил, тем больше понимал, что больше всего на свете Маттео хочет его сейчас убить, а не ехать с ним развлекаться посреди ночи.

\- Гхм... Прости, Адриано, я очень устал. И, ты ведь знаешь, что мне завтра на работу, - голос Маттео звучал спокойно и без раздражения. - К тому же, я буду для тебя довольно скучной и вялой компанией этой ночью. Позвони кому-нибудь из твоих клубных друзей, уверен, они не откажутся. А мы с тобой увидимся завтра. Договорились?

Адриано отвечает не сразу. Ему вспоминается то, что он говорил сегодня Карло, и ощутил себя лицемером. Разумная часть подсказывает Адриано, что он идиот, ведь какой нормальный человек поедет с ним посреди ночи черт знает куда. Другая часть хочет кричать Маттео, что это едва ли не худшая ночь в его жизни, а если он сейчас же не выговорится кому-нибудь понимающему, то просто спятит. Затем у него появляется идея позвонить Томасу. Он ведь единственный, кто и послушает, и поймет. Но, скорее всего, он после такого не снимет трубку - когда Адриано позвонит ему в третий раз. Он ведь сбежал от этого, сказал, хватит с него.

\- Хорошо, милый. Договорились, - наконец выговаривает он.- Прости, что разбудил, я просто... Просто хотел услышать твой голос. Я люблю тебя. Спокойной ночи.

\- И тебе. Хорошо повеселись.

Вызов заканчивается, и Адриано еще какое-то время сидит, глядя на телефон и ощущая себя в преддверии сумасшествия. А затем отыскивает в контактах еще один номер.

Здесь тоже снимают не сразу, однако ему все же достается еще одно хриплое "Адриано?".

\- Привеет. Я тут сейчас в городе, - на артистизм уже сил не хватает.- Хочу напиться текилой и танцевать всю ночь, пока не свалюсь без памяти. Не хочу в одиночку.

\- Хм... - Тибо наверняка смотрит, который час ночи - он тоже работал в зале и завтра ему наверняка туда же с утра. - Ну, заезжай тогда через двадцать минут, я к этому времени проснусь окончательно. Танцев не обещаю, но с текилой помогу.

\- Я тебя обожаю.

Тибо издает не слишком понятный звук и кладет трубку.

\- Фабрицио! - зовет он, стуча по стеклу и чувствуя, что в предвкушении встречи начинает оживать. - У нас есть маршрут! Еще полчаса, и потом я тебя отпущу домой! Живём!

Водитель затаптывает окурок и опускается на свое место. Лимузин, покачиваясь, отъезжает в ночь, к городским огням.


End file.
